I just wrote to say
by littlemissraindrop
Summary: Notes passed between various characters about different situations, hilarity and confusion guarenteed to ensue. Rated T in case later chapters become slightly controvertial
1. I hate you

Ok, if this looks familiar it's because I have posted in the past then removed it but now it's back!

Disclaimer: Yet again it destroys me to write that I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, never have and probably never will.

Any pairing or title requests are welcomed with open arms!

Enjoy!!

Happy reading

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I just wrote to say… I hate you

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger- Defence against the Dark Arts class

'I hate you'

'I loathe you'

'Hang on Hermione, why do you hate me? I'm the one with the right to be loathsome'

'You made me feel like an idiot!'

'How? If anything I looked like an idiot'

'When we got caught you blamed me!'

'Did not'

'I believe your exact words were, "don't look at me, she came at me, Harry"

'It's true!'

'Can we just run through this logically please so that I can prove that I have the right to be angry at you, _not _vice versa?'

'But why? I don't want to'

'Ronald!'

'Fine'

'Thank you! Ok, so you cornered me in the common room and whispered to me what you wanted us to do.'

'You make it sound so sordid!'

'No, _you _made it sound sordid when you initiated it, as if we were doing something wrong. We're 17 Ron, we can make our own decisions. You shouldn't be ashamed, it was a beautiful thing and I was so glad you wanted to share your first time with me'

'Hermione, you're making me uncomfortable'

'You're impossible! Anyway, after class you dragged me to the Room of Requirements, quite eager at the time I believe, so that we could be alone…'

'The best way for it to be, considering the activity!'

'Ron, stop taking the paper when I'm writing, I'm trying to set you straight! So I showed you how to hold me and we got started. Unfortunately, before we knew it we were interrupted by half of the DA'

'Worst thing that could have happened!'

'Granted, that did ruin the mood slightly'

'It was rather a compromising position as well!'

'The worst thing was that you had your hand on my arse, Ron'

'There _were _worse things about it though'

'No there weren't, stop being so melodramatic!'

'I'm not!'

'Yes you are, we could have talked our way round it if it weren't for your apparent manly image issues. Next thing I know, you've accused me and are stumbling out of the room leaving me to explain the situation to a bunch of our friends.

'But it was embarrassing, you got us caught and now I hate you'

_Me? I _got us caught? You initiated the idea and then blamed me, in conclusion I hate you!'

'They'll definitely think something's going on now'

'Of course they will, and it's nothing to be ashamed of'

'You and me together, the rumours will spread. Oh Merlin, no!'

'Oh, sorry that I'm not worthy of being seen in your company Ronald!'

'I didn't mean that! Hang on, what do you mean "of course they will"?'

'You left me to explain'

'You didn't tell them the truth did you?'

'Yes Ron, I told them the truth'

'No! My reputation!'

'What reputation?'

'Don't mock me! You didn't tell them that we were… we were…'

'Yes, I told them we were dancing'

'No!'

'Good thing is I now have half of the Gryffindor boys lining up for lessons.'

'Same time next week?'

'You bet'


	2. I owe you

I just wrote to say… I owe you

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter- The common room whilst doing homework

'I owe you, Hermione'

'I know, get on with your homework'

'Aren't you going to ask me what I owe you for?'

'No'

'Why? Don't you care why "the great Harry Potter" owes you?'

'Don't let fame get to your head and don't you dare use it around me! And no, I'm still not going to ask'

'Sorry, got a bit overdramatic there. Why not?'

'Because over the last six years I've saved your neck several times so I'm assuming that you owe me for one of those many things'

'No'

'What do you mean "no"?'

'Well, yes I owe you for those things, but I wasn't talking about them'

'Tell me'

'Oh, now you want to know?'

'I'm intrigued'

'Is that sarcasm? Did you just roll your eyes at me, Hermione Granger?'

'Yes it was and yes I did, now tell me before I lose interest and throw this note in the fire'

'Ok, ok. I owe you because you didn't tell Ron about me and Ginny'

'Oh, that'

'He can't know'

'He already knows about you two, come to think of it _everybody _knows that you two are together now'

'He knows we're together, he doesn't know we're going past kissing. He can't know'

'Why not?'

'_Why not? _Because he'll murder me, that's why not! I know you know because Ginny will have told you, she doesn't think he'll care but I do; I've already got one madman out to get me, I don't need another one!'

'Is it at all possible that you're comparing your best friend to a murderous psychopath?'

'Damn Hermione, you broke my secret code'

'Don't take that sarcastic tone with me, it's just a very serious comparison to make!'

'All I'm trying to say is that Ron would never trust me again, I'd lose an ally and I'd be watching my back twice as much, so thank you for not telling him'

'You're welcome, and as you said, you owe me'

'I do, what do you want?'

'I'll get back to you on that'

'I don't like that glint in your eye Hermione. The last time I saw it, your plans involved strip chess'

'I have my wicked moments I'll admit'

'I'm worried'

'Don't worry, you won't get _too _hurt'

'"_Too hurt"? _I'd rather not be hurt at all Hermione!'

'I'm sure I'll think of something'

'I take it back, I take it all back! I don't owe you anything; I've done more than enough for you over the years!'

'You can't take it back, it's written right there in ink. Nothing you can do when it's down on paper. Anyway, if you refuse to do something for me then I'll show Ron this conversation'

'Didn't really think this through did I?'

'No'

'Bugger'


	3. Marry me!

I just wrote to say… marry me!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James Potter and Lily Evans- Transfiguration class

'Marry me!'

'_What?'_

'Marry me, Evans'

'Why on earth should I want to do that?'

'Because you love me'

'What gave you that impression?'

'Because you do'

'We're not even dating'

'And whose fault is that?'

'Why are you springing all of this on me in a transfiguration lesson?'

'Because it's February 29th'

'And?'

'Guy can propose to girls on a leap year!'

'No they can't'

'Yes they can'

'No they… well, yes they can'

'Ha!'

'No, what I mean is that guys can propose to girls any time but girls can only propose to guys on a leap year, that's the rule'

'Ok'

'"Ok" what?

'I accept your proposal'

'I did _not _just propose to you!'

'Yes you did, it's there in black and white'

'Talking of Black, where are your faithful followers today?'

'Don't change the subject'

'I didn't propose! I just said that… oh, never mind!'

'Would you ever marry me though?'

'No'

'Why not?'

'For reasons I am not going to discuss in writing on the corner of a page of notes in a transfiguration lesson. I'm going to ignore you now'

'Don't ignore me, we're engaged my love!'

'We are _not _engaged!'

'Why won't you marry me?'

'Fine! For one thing we're 15'

'So?'

'So, we're far too young!'

'It could be a long engagement'

'No Potter'

'Please?'

'Still no, let go on my arm. Let me continue'

'Yes my darling'

'Get away from me, I'm not going to kiss you in front of McGonagall'

'But you would kiss me somewhere else?'

'And _that _is a whole different conversation best left for a _much _longer piece of parchment! Where was I?'

'Counting the reasons why you are dying to marry me!'

'Ah yes, the million reasons why I never would! Two, we've never dated'

'Again, whose fault is that?'

'Three, I don't like you'

'Of course you do, everybody likes me'

'I don't, you're arrogant, cocky, mischievous, self-centred…'

'And they're just my good points!'

'Stop stealing the paper. Anyway, above all you're an idiot'

'You know you love me really'

'No I don't'

'I will prevail, Lily Evans! You will be mine!'

'And with that possessive comment I will leave you'

'Miss Evans, are you actually considering breaking the school rules and walking out in the middle of class?'

'No'

'Yes you are! I'm rubbing off you Evans, we'll make a troublemaker out of you yet'

'Class finished five minutes ago'

'But you stayed and wrote to me? Be still my beating heart, the wondrous Lily Evans actually took time out for her busy schedule to write to me!'

'Goodbye Potter'

'Goodbye my sweet, my angel, my fiancée!'

'Burn this conversation Potter'

'Never! I shall hold it close for ever more!'

'I'll tell the guys about your fluffy bunny slippers you wore whilst raiding the kitchens the other night'

'Consider it burnt'


End file.
